charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
Top Bar Did you change the Top Bar? I would of liked to of been asked :/ I liked having the Community symbol so it would navigate new users to users with experience and our Policy. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 19:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) image categories Looks like we have some help!! YAY! Also, I'm going to start reminding anyone who uploads images, that they need to start tagging/categorizing them as they are uploaded. That way they will be done from the get-go :) 04:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I will get started on finishing the BOS ones soon also. I'm watching something on Netflix right now. lol 04:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Okie-Doke. Once I start on my next, I'll let you know.. so we don't waste time looking through ones already completed :) 04:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) (PS, btw, did you get message? you can respond there) Hmm. Is "image of Piper" an option? Usually "Images of Piper" will start to pop up if you type it correctly. If "images" is there, we can delete that category. I don't know if you'll want to go back and add Image Categories to everything.. I know Orbing25 has been working on them too, and I'd hate to have him/her have to go back. I think we can just keep going and if we see a bunch of pictures done, we'll just assume someone took care of em :) 04:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I have created my own Season 9 Fan Fiction Episodes, check them out, here. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:30, June 16, 2011 (UTC) GJ! Good Job on the pictures!!! Just wanted to give you some kudos and a -pat on your back- :) 02:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) SPam? Is that user Kristin Williams adding gibberish?? I can't tell. 11:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, then you need to delete that page she created and block her. She's adding gibberish to pages.. that's a no no in Wikia rules :D 11:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ep. Page Hey Andrew. I wanted to add images and work on this episode: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Is this still an episode that is under construction? Why is it the only page with the full synopsis on another page?? I'd like to move it back to the actual page and add pictures/clean it up, etc. Can you let me know if that's okay, or if I need to wait. Thanksssss :D 22:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Some users are slacking on tagging their images. Can you just keep an eye out if you see uploaded images.. just double check and make sure they are tagged? I've been having to do it often :( I mentioned to Khan that we need to put something about it our Policy. HP Wiki is strict on categorizing pictures, and I think we should be too. So Khan went ahead and added to the blocking policy... that 5 warnings, then 3 days of blocking. :) : I think that is fair because sometimes it is hard to categorize them :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 23:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm confused. I can't add screencaps into the plot section? The episodes are broken into 3 pages now??? The Plot is one page, The Synopsis another page, and the episode Gallery, is the 3rd page? I don't know if I like that. I've never seen that before. Can I just add screencaps to the Synopsis page? :* p.s. What is going on with that Kristin person. I had to delete another absurd page she created. She is also creating ridiculous categories. :* 03:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so this is wrong then: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/A_Knight_to_Remember The way I added images...? :/ -- 03:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, I gotcha now!!! Yeah it does look good! Well for now I will continue to add the screencaps, so when we do get to that page, we'll have them.. then we can move them down to their own section. :) Thanks for explaining! 04:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Images by User :) Please stop warning Kristin and block her already. She was just trolling, that's all. Those people I wouldn't even warn, I would just go ahead and block as it's obvious they add spam. :) 04:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm yeah, total troll/spammer!!! haha Why the Lang brothers of all people?? haha 12:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Should we make that - "Images Episode Stills" ? - buffy AWESOME!! I already had to give a warning today to Peter. I've told him many times, and he just wont tag. :( 14:46, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait, where is the banner at? Which upload page? Send me the link :) 14:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC) YES!!!!!! GOOD JOB! :D 14:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Oh Ooooh lol. Go ahead and put it at the top, maybe more obvious/seen faster :) Help Hi Leonardo Wyatt I have a problem well I know we have to categorize images but Buffymybassett didn't like my work with categories so she asked me not to categorize pages any more I did what she told me but then she told me I had to categorize images and also added me a warning for no categorazing, then she asked me not to add more images until I knew how to do it correctly and I did what she told me, now I have another warning for no categorazing and I have not added images in the last 8 hours, so what can I do if everything I do is giving me a warning with no reason, should I continue listen her or just ignore her as everything I do doesn't likes her?( All the warnings are from today) Peter Halliwell 03:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Leonardo WyattPeter Halliwell 03:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Peter, What I meant was... don't upload images if you can't categorize them correctly. I didn't mean upload images and NOT categorize. Khan added the new rule of 5 warnings then a 3 day block. I just don't want that to happen to you. I've tried numerous times to show you how to correctly add categories, but you still just can't seem to grasp it. That's all. I'm not trying to point you out or anything... We just need it done correctly, or not at all. I hope you understand. Also, a good idea may be to click on the various images I uploaded today and see how I tagged/categorized them. That will give you an idea of how it's done also. 03:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, question Which episode is this from? Thanks! -- 03:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! :) - Buffy email Please check your email. Thanks. 03:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) New Editor I like it. Personally I think it's best to use since everyone will be using it at other sights :) 02:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : I dislike it very much, it is very different and "ew". I guess I will have to get use to it -_- --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC)